The Man Who Would Be King
by Voads
Summary: After having to sacrifice himself to win the war he demands a new life to make up for the one he lost. He enters the one piece world and becomes a pirate. NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my second outing into the world of writing.

This story is entitled – The man who would be king

This story is somewhat taking over from my other story 'Welcome to the Blue' which if you read chapter 6 of the aforementioned story you will see why.

As stated in 'Welcome' I believe an author should lay it all out at the start so:

- Harry will be entering the one piece world alone (for obvious reasons laid out in the first chapter)

- Harry is going to be a pirate captain and will **not **be joining the straw hats

- 1 Galleon equals 5 British pounds, 1 beli equals 0.006 British pounds (i.e. making a 1,500 beli meal equal around £10)

- Magic wont be playing a huge part in the story as the proficiency with the devil fruits increases although there will be some magic at various parts.

- Voldemort will most likely not be coming to the One Piece universe.

- There will be OC's, lots of them due to the nature of my story; I will do my best to describe them.

- Harry's personality will be kind of OC but this is due to the fact that my Harry will only be cannon up to the end of fifth year, so there will be two years for him to change.

- Harry is 17; he is not the uber super hyper mega descendant of all four founders, the king of Avalon, Dumbledore's secret love child or anything like that.

- There will be no slash

- I am aiming to make my chapters between 5,000 and 10,000 words.

- If you have **any **suggestions please contact me, like I mentioned, there will be a lot of OC's, so if you have one you want to get into a story at any point (it could be an enemy an ally, a crewmate, anything, if I like it I will work it in) or even just a power you want someone to have let me know.

I believe that is everything.

This note goes up on 25th of May and I aim to post the first full chapter on the 31st of May, so you have a week if you want your OC or power to make an appearance early on.

Thank you for reading.

Voads.


	2. Chapter 2

THE MAN WHO WOULD BE KING

Do I really need to say I don't own either Harry Potter or One Piece?

_Chapter one – request granted, welcome to your new life_

He had done it, after all these years he had finally done it, he had killed Voldemort and ended his ambition once and for all. He had discovered the power needed mere moments before, like a voice whispering in his ear he had known what to do, he would let Voldemort strike him down with one blow and wouldn't make any attempt to block it, and he would accept it and become a willing sacrifice.

Something Voldemort was only to happy to do, as Harry was hit with the killing curse and fell back, all action on the grounds of Hogwarts stopped; the hundred battles that where raging between death eaters and students, teachers, the order and Auror's as they turned to see their symbol of hope fall.

But to everyone's great surprise, none more so than Voldemort himself, just centimetres from hitting the floor he suddenly stopped, floated there for a few seconds and then was slowly pushed back into an upright position, the force of his feet hitting the ground sent a wave through his body propelling his head, which was rolled back, straight into his chest, standing there the muggle born's could only be reminded of a zombie from a b grade horror film.

'W-what are you?' Voldemort stuttered out, all his usual bravado gone as he was struck with the sudden realisation that if he had survived the killing curse once who was to say he wouldn't do it again, that he was somehow immune to it.

'Me?' a voice called out, though calling it 'A' voice would be wrong, it sounded like 100 voices were all speaking at once 'there is no 'me' Tom, there is only a 'we' and who we are is right there in your hand' the voice spoke while pointing at Voldemort's wand causing him to look at him before looking back at Harry in confusion, well as much confusion as his snake like face could muster anyway.

'We are the spirits of all that you have struck down by that wand of yours Tom, this boy we now posses gave himself to you so that we could come back to have our vengeance, a willing sacrifice to create a conduit for death' the voices statement causing Voldemort to step back with fear clearly etched across his face. As Harry's head finally snapped up showing his glowing blue eyes which seemed to pierce into his very soul, or what was left of it anyway.

After managing to recover some of his wits he cast with a snarl 'Avada Kedavra' which was harmlessly absorbed into the glowing Harry.

'You cannot kill the dead Tom… nor can you escape it, no matter how hard you have tried…. We see the mind of this conduit, he has destroyed you, the locket, the ring, the diary, the cup, the diadem, Nagini and now in killing this boy with the killing curse, you have exorcised the piece in him, you are mortal now' the voice said causing Tom to fall onto the ground and try to scramble back as Harry stepped forward 'and you shall die a mortals death' upon reaching Voldemort who had moved back into a tree and could move back no more the Spirits reached out and put their hand over his black heart.

'No, no, no, no, you can't do this, it's not fair!' Voldemort whimpered out as his greatest fear came to pass.

'It is to late to even beg now Tom, your time is up, as it should have been all those years ago' and with that final message the spirits pulled back their hand and along with it Voldemort's dark soul, as the last thread of soul detached from Voldemort's body he slumped to the ground, truly dead this time, as was shown when all of the death eaters he was connected to dropped to the floor clutching their arms, within seconds they were dead.

Turning back to the shocked on lookers Harry was allowed one last look on his beloved school and his small family of friends that had stuck with him till the end, as all of the spirits (including Harry's own) started to depart from his body, the last thought he thought he would ever have flickered across his mind _'wow, that was kind of anti climactic' _

---------

He felt like he was just floating along in the dark, and endless void, with no up or down, no left or right, and no pearly white gates like muggles talked about.

'Welcome Harry Potter' a soft voice called out in the darkness as Harry was suddenly pulled along like he was using a port key until he appeared within a chamber that reminded him of the courtroom he had been in just before 5th year, except this room was a pure glowing white that somehow wasn't hurting his eyes to look at.

Sat in front of him were five people, there faces obscured by the white cloaks they all wore. He was brought out of his musings as the person in the centre of the room began to speak, instantly he recognized it as the voice that had called him mere moments before.

'Welcome to the council chambers young wizard, we preside over your world, governing life, death and everything in-between'

'Why am I here then?' Harry asked in a slightly suspicious tone causing her to let out a small lyrical laugh.

'Ah, wary even in death are we? Yes I imagine that you have realised that not everyone comes before us, and the reason you are here is simple, we wish to extend our thanks for what you have done, Voldemort **was** supposed to die on Halloween night all those years ago, but by creating those horcruxes' she bit out with a venomous tongue 'he exceeded the boundaries that we set over your world and carried on living his half life.'

'But now with your sacrifice he is gone for good and your world is at peace again, and you may finally be with your family again, I know you have longed for it' she called out, her voice soft again as she pointed towards a door way to Harry's right.

He turned to the door and was just starting to make his move when several thoughts battered across his mind stopping him in mid stride. As he concentrated on the thoughts he gave the idea's merit and after what felt like a few minutes had passed he made his choice. Turning back to the council members he simply stated one word with absolute conviction.

'No'

'No? What do you mean 'no'?!' demanded one of the male councillors that sat to his left. The others leaning forward in anticipation of the answer.

'I mean no' he stated with the same conviction 'you said it yourselves, he was meant to die all those years ago, the war was meant to end, and I could have then been sent to live with someone who actually cared for me. All of this meaning that before he cheated death on Halloween I was to have a different destiny, I was never meant to die this day and more importantly never meant to sacrifice myself, and although I accepted that whole heartedly I do not agree with this' he gestured to the door to his right 'although I would like to see my parents again, I must refuse, they both gave their lives so that I could live, and although I have been alive I have never 'lived' and that is what I am asking for, nee demanding for! You owe me a life, and I will have it!' he finished startling the council members greatly; turning down the after life was unheard of.

'Who do you think your are brat? To demand **anything **of this council?!'

Before Harry could reply the middle voice cut in 'Be quiet' she said with a small glare towards the male member making him fall back into his seat in a slightly fearful way.

'You are right young Harry, we have demanded something of you that was never intended, and you have passed on many years before your time, so tell me what is your request?'

'You mentioned that you governed _my _world, does this mean there are others?' getting another lyrical laugh in response.

'Yes young Harry, there are other worlds quite separate and different from your own, I take it you wish to be sent to one of these worlds?' receiving a nod in response she shared several brief looks from the rest of the council apparently coming to a conclusion as they all faced forward once more.

'Your request is granted young one, now pick a door and enter through it' she gestured to Harry's left as two doors appeared.

Turning to face them Harry inspected the worlds behind them, through the left door was a forest in front of a mountain, the one on the right showed a vast ocean.

A voice called out just behind him and he saw the main council member standing just behind him, she put her hand on his shoulder and gestured towards the doors.

'The door on the left leads to a world full of Ninjas, the door to your right leads to a world of Pirates, both worlds will allow you to start anew, free to make your own decisions and follow your own path, now please choose'

For Harry the answer was easy and he had decided before she had even finished talking.

'The easiest decision that I have ever made' Harry started with a small smile 'A ninja can only be one only is one thing, a ninja, but a pirate… they could be a captain, a navigator, a cook, a doctor, any thing they wanted to be…. Thank you for what you have all done, I will see you again someday' without waiting for a response he walked through the door on the right and entered his new world.

---------

Stepping out the other side he immediately realised two things, first that it was night time or early morning and second that he was several thousand metres above an island and was starting to fall, after panicking slightly for a few seconds as he decided what to do he realised that he was covered in a fine silver shield, the same one that had covered him as he faced Voldemort, recognizing the work of the council he let his fear go and allowed himself to enjoy the sensation of free falling safe in the knowledge that he wouldn't be harmed upon landing.

He took a few seconds to examine the island he was heading towards; it was a circular island that by Harry's rough estimation was 12 miles in diameter, though the last mile or so around the entire edge belonged to a huge mountain range that from the shear face of it looked like it was quite impassable, with the lowest spire reaching just over a mile and the highest one reaching just under two miles.

The only way in our out of the island seemed to be a small gap on one side of the mountain range that contained a river leading up to a dock. Next to the dock was a small town that looked to be around 150 buildings of various sizes. Going out from the town there was field after field of vegetable fields with windmills dotted around.

On the other side of the island opposite the dock there was an imposing castle that seemed to grow into the mountain, even though Harry was several miles from it he couldn't help get an ominous vibe from it.

As he hurtled ever closer to the ground he thought he saw a small house carved into the mountain side before he hit the ground and knew no more.

---------

The morning sun burned his eyes as he awoke in a comfortable bed instantly shooting up and scanning the room for threats _'damn, I let Mad-eye corrupt me good didn't I?' _he thought to himself.

'Awakened have you' a voice called from the door way, he tensed up and got ready to move into position until the owner of the voice stepped into the light and he saw it was a small elderly woman that looked to be in her 80's or possibly older and only came to about 4ft tall and had shoulder length grey hair tied up in a ponytail. Allowing himself to relax slightly he pulled himself out of bed and looked over to the window, from what he saw outside, matching it to what he saw earlier during his free fall he thought he knew where he was.

'I am in the house carved into the mountain?' Harry asked turning back to the old lady.

She looked slightly surprised before smiling. 'You saw that did you? You're the first one to ever notice it'

'What?! How can no one know you're here?' Harry blurted out in shock.

'Ah, there's a good reason for that sonny, but before I get into that, you should eat something, come breakfast is ready, oh and by the way my name is Eden' without waiting for a response she walked back out of the room, Harry following behind a few seconds later.

After he was settled and had introduced himself he started to eat (a full English) she started to speak again.

'Now listen Sonny, I have quite a lot to tell you, and it will go easier if you don't interrupt, you can ask your questions afterwards ok?' received a nod in response.

'I know you are from another world' holding up a hand to forestall him 'This world is rather different from your world I would bet so I will start out easy and explain the geography of this world;

The world is referred to as the Blue Sea, it consists of one large continent, one long chain of islands, and Four Seas that make up two larger oceans. The continent is called Red Line, the big chain of islands is called the Grand Line and the Four Seas are called North Blue, South Blue, East Blue and West Blue. The Red Line the only continent in the world. It circles the entire world from north to south. The Red Line separates the two oceans into four smaller seas. One ocean makes the two seas East Blue and South Blue, the other one makes North Blue and West Blue. You are currently on an island called Metin in North blue. Getting from one Blue to one other is much more difficult as the four Blues are separated from one another by geography.

The Red Line divides the globe into Eastern and Western Hemispheres, while the Grand Line and Calm Belts divide it into Northern and Southern Hemispheres. These regions are constantly calm. Winds do not blow and sea currents do not flow within this region of the sea, hence the name Calm Belt. As a result, sailing through this area is difficult. However, an even larger reason to avoid the Calm Belt is because these areas are the nesting ground for sea monsters known as sea kings. Any ship that travels this area will be in danger of being attacked by these creatures that can be the size of islands.

The Grand Line and the Red Line have one thing in common. Both circle the entire world. But unlike the Red Line, the Grand Line goes from east to west, thus functioning as an equator, and is the primary sea route in the entire world. The Grand Line isn't a continent, but one big line of islands that come one after another. Since the Grand Line is surrounded by the Calm Belt on both sides, it isn't easy to enter this route. The primary entrance to the Grand Line can be found at Reverse Mountain.

Reverse Mountain is one of the two points where Red Line and Grand Line meet each other. Reverse Mountain reaches into each of the four Blues. Each Blue has an entrance at the foot of the mountain. The entrance is a river that flows up the mountain thanks to the immensely strong flowing current. Since the currents are so strong that they can make rivers flow up instead of down the mountain, manoeuvring under these conditions is very hard. And if a ship misses the entrance then it heads directly into the mountain and crashes there; That's why entering the Grand Line is a difficult task for most. However if a ship successfully entered the river then it practically entered the Grand Line already. The rivers from all four Blue's flow to the top of the mountain and from there on there's only one river that flows down again and that one takes the ships directly to the beginning of the Grand Line, which is the Cape of the Twin Lighthouses.

Once a ship has entered the Grand Line it enters a sea-lane with its own strong magnetic field, which diverges into seven smaller fields. The islands of the Grand Line each are so rich with minerals that they cause abnormal magnetic fields along the entire line, which makes the usage of regular compasses impossible. To navigate safely through the Grand Line, the crew needs a Log Pose. A Log Pose is a special kind of compass that adapts the magnetic field of the next island.

After the Log Pose has adapted to the magnetic field of the next island, it will constantly point in its direction showing the crew the correct direction towards an island. After the crew has landed at the island the Log Pose takes some time to acquire the magnetic field of the next island and then everything starts all over again. Travelling through the Grand Line is thus step by step. There are different routes that can be taken to travel that way and this can only be done at the beginning of the Grand Line at the Cape of Twin Lighthouses.

From here on there's seven routes that can be taken. Each one begins with an island and once a route is entered there's no turning back and it has to be followed until the end. Each of the seven routes follows the same step by step travelling rule.

The routes themselves will sooner or later meet and join with each other until they all become one final route that ends at the last island of the Grand Line, Raftel.'

After finished his long explanation she gave him a couple of minutes to recover as he took in all the information she had told him.

'The next thing you need to know is of the pirates and the navy;

'The Marines are the World Government's military sea force. It is present in all the seas around the world, although they maintain only a slight military presence in the four Blues by establishing Branch Offices. But the bulk of its assets on are on the far more dangerous Grand Line.

The duty of the Marines is to maintain a law and order throughout the world and impose the will and might of the World Government. They are therefore considered the key strategic development force in the World Government and are expected to obey its orders at will. Sometimes these orders are questionable; however they are expected to carry them out regardless of opinion. Amongst their duties is awarding bounty hunters the bounties on the heads of a criminal. They tolerate bounty hunters as a method of making their job easier but are not unknown to go out bounty hunting themselves. Apprehended criminals who are brought in alive are handed over to be made an example of; the Marines are given the duty of ensuring the exportation of these criminals to prison or to their execution.

The final duty the Marines is to aid the Shichibukai, or allow the Shichibukai to aid them, and maintain the balance between both side's forces and the Yonkou.

The Shichibukai are an organization of seven former pirates turned privateers in the service of the World Government in exchange for their bounties being voided. And the Yonkou are the 4 great pirates who rule the second half of the Grand Line known as 'the New World'

'The pirates are all looking to become the 'Pirate king' a title held by a man called 'Gol D Roger' until he was executed in his home town, 22 years ago. By the end of his life he had it all; wealth, fame, power. But as he was about to be executed, Roger yelled out his famous last words. "My wealth and treasures? If you want it, I'll let you have it...search for it! I left all of it at that place." Upon his final words, he was able to start the "Great Age of Piracy"'

Which inspired countless people to attempt to form pirate crews and attempt the journey, you may think that singular pirate crews would stand no chance against a navy, and I imagine that if this was your world that would be the case, but this world is different.

'There exists something that are called devil fruits. Devil Fruit are said to be the fruit of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line. Because of their power, if sold they can expect to reach well over $100,000,000 beli and Devil Fruit users themselves are sold at market prices as slaves. No one knows just how many different types of fruit there are but they fall into three categories, Logia - gives its user the ability to turn into a natural element, Zoan - allows the user to transform into an animal and animal-human hybrid forms at will and Paramecia affects the eater's body in various ways, like turning you arms into a sword.'

'All Devil Fruits, have several universal truths to them, if consumed you can loose the ability to swim in sea water, if you do you will sink, a second truth is that something called sea stone negates fruit powers. Another fact is that they taste unimaginably horrible, to the point of making it seem like the eater had taken poison. They come in different shapes and colours. But there can be only one of each type of fruit at a time. Only one bite is needed for the user to gain the power of a Devil Fruit, after which the Devil Fruit becomes a simple, useless, disgusting fruit. Swallowing the fruit whole, has the same effect, peeling off the skin and eating it piece by piece also works.'

By the end of her explanation Harry was extremely confused and had a load of questions. Before he could ask them she answered most of them herself unprompted.

'The reason I know so much is that I used to be in the marines when I was younger, but then I ate a devil fruit. A paramecia type that allowed me to remotely view events, both current, in the past and of the future, I rose through the ranks quite quickly while managing to keep my power a secret, but then I saw something deeper into the future than I ever saw before, that something was you' getting the shocked reaction that she had expected.

'I foresaw you arriving just as you did onto this island, and so I moved here and hid myself as close as your crash zone as I could and waited, its been 30 years now, but I have not been idle and neither has this island. No doubt you saw the castle on the way down? That is the home of a man called Baltham; he took over from the previous ruler of who he was an advisor to. Then he took over the port and thus controls this town completely, he charges outrages taxes that people are finding hard to pay, if you fail three payments he has you killed.'

'And that is where you come in' shocking Harry out of his thoughts.

'Me? Why me?'

'I said earlier that I had not been idle these last thirty years, what I have been doing is working on modifying a devil fruit I stole from the ship that I was stationed on, because when the navy finds a fruit they bring it to marine ford where the higher ups decide on the candidates of who should be given the power. What I have been trying to do is too remove the weaknesses from the fruit and to boost its powers, and I have succeeded, at least partly.' She finished as she opened a trap door and pulled out a small ornate chest. Opening it revealed a light blue fruit, shaped like a pear that was covered in swirls.

'This is the Tama Tama No Mi, normally it would bestow what could be referred to as 'spirit based' powers on the eater along with the standard weaknesses…. But due to my modifications I have been able to change this, I have not removed the sea water weakness but I have reduced it, instead of it sapping all of your strength it would merely diminish it, giving you a chance to get out of the situation. But I could not change the sea stone weakness. The second thing that I have changed is that by using my blood I have both boosted the powers it would bestow and have added a small amount of my own powers to it, allowing the gift of minor precognition. You may have realised by now that I want you to eat this fruit and defeat Baltham

Dealing yet another shock to Harry who had still been lost in thought about all she had said, and had not yet given any credence to what might happen next.

'Y-You want me to eat it? Why? You've only just met me'

'But I have known that you were coming all this time, as I also knew that you already have a hold on power and that it has not corrupted you, this is the reason I have not given the fruit to any other on this island. I know that you would do well with this fruit, I know that for a fact, but I cannot see an event clearly unless the choice has already been made, i.e. I would have to commit to giving the fruit to someone before I could see if they would miss-use the power and end up worse than Baltham.'

'I realise that you may think that I am giving you no choice, but this is all I want you to do, and then you can go on your way, and do what you wish, become a pirate, join the marines, hell settle down and become a farmer, the choice is yours.' And with that left the room leaving Harry to his thoughts.

'_Here less than a day and this happens!' _he fumed before sighing to himself _'but they never promised me a simple life when I came through, they offered me two exciting lives, eat a piece of fruit and save a country and then I can do what I want? Hmmm… I came here to be a pirate captain, and from what Eden said, only those who have either trained since an early age or eaten one of these fruits has the power to do it…'_

While Harry was deep in thought, Eden had come back in and was patiently waiting for him.

Upon noticing her he announced his decision 'I'll do it, I will eat the fruit and save this land!'

'Excellent, Excellent, I had a feeling you would, so I prepared these in anticipation.'

She placed two cloth covered bundles on the table in front of him. And unwrapped the first one, revealing its contents to the curious Harry.

Inside it was a black long sleeved shirt, a pair of black boots, black trousers and belt with a silver buckle in a plane design. But the most important of the clothing in front of him was a long coat that would come down too just below a persons knees and had a large collar, the body of the coat was a dark green and the details and buttons on it where golden. (Like Gol D Rogers coat, but in dark green)

'I-I thank you Eden' he managed to choke out, slightly emotional from someone giving him something, as he always was, due to 11 years with the Dursely's he treated every gift as something very special.

'You're welcome sonny, and now this, no pirate should be without them' she said while passing him the second bundle which he unwrapped.

Inside the bundle was two things, one was a black long barrelled flintlock pistol that had a golden trim, the second was a cutlass, 30 inches long in total, 5 inches of handle with 25 inches of blade that looked to be about an inch thick. It had a gold handle and a black scabbard that had the necessary accompaniments needed to attach it to a belt.

'I cant accept these Eden, they are much too valuable' He protested while wrapping the bundle back up and pushing it towards her.

'You can and you will' she replied putting them on top of the bundle of clothes 'I have no need of them any more, nor any of the stuff in this house, in fact I leave it all to you'

'What!? What do you mean? I couldn't possibly accept all of this.'

Sighing she got up and went to the window, looking out across into the town 'I'm old Harry, so old, and I'm starting to feel it, I know what comes for me…. in one months time I will die' turning round she saw the look on Harry's face and chuckled lightly 'there is **nothing** you can do, and even if you could I would ask you not too, I do not think my last 30 years here were a waste but they have been rather lonely, it is my time, I have known from the moment I had that vision of you, that one month from when you land is when I will die.'

Patting the side of his face affectionately she continued 'As my time in this world ends yours is just about to begin, but you won't last long unless your ready…. so up you get, you need to eat the fruit and practise, both with your new powers and your new weapons… have you ever used a sword before?'

'Uh, yeah, yeah I have been trained to use a broad sword, for about a year now I have been doing daily training with one'

'Good, good, then it will come easily to you then' she said as she dragged him out of his seat, shoved the clothes and weapons into his arms and pushed him into the bedroom 'hurry up, get dressed and then meet me in there' she continued as she pointed to a metal door to the right.

After Harry had got changed into what turned out to be a perfect fit he joined Eden as she took in his new appearance, he was just over 6ft with the new boots on, and no amount of combing in the world looked able to tame his medium length wild black hair that framed his brilliant green eyes (which had been laser fixed).

She took him through the door into what turned out to be a cavern that had been carved into the mountain. Eden informed him that it had taken many months to do so, even with a piece of marine tech that she had 'liberated' but it meant that she didn't have to go into the village because she was able to grow all that she needed to survive inside one of the caverns 'rooms', meaning that after she told them she left and packed up the house in the village she used to live in, that she was left completely un-disturbed.

There were two other rooms to the cavern, one she wouldn't let him in saying that it wasn't time yet, the other was a long rectangular room that had a straight line at one end and targets at the other, clearly a training room.

After he ate the worst tasting fruit he had ever tasted (having to eat it all to get the modified affects, luckily the fruit was reasonably small) Eden locked him in the room (which had the necessary bed, toilet and food) and promised to let him out in a few weeks time.

---------

28 and a half days later Harry emerged from the room a new man, he had found all aspects of his training came easier than expected, shooting the flintlock was akin to firing a spell, something he had gained great accuracy in, using a cutlass as opposed to a broad sword also transferred over well. And drawing upon his new powers was similar to calling on his wandless magic (which he had noticed had diminished greatly, something Eden told him would happen when he ate the fruit, as the body was like a battery, with only so much capacity, the fruit power took up a lot of that, leaving only a minimal amount of magic behind, only enough to perform a few minor spells) another conclusion that he had come too was that the gravity was several times lighter in this world making him stronger and faster than he was used to.

'Well, well, you shape up nicely don't you sonny' Eden said as she patted down a few creases on his coat.

'Now, I don't have much time left so listen up and listen good ok?' she said has she lead him to the kitchen table 'After you have defeated Baltham you will need a way off this island, and that is where the third chamber in the cavern comes in, inside there is a ship, all ready to go out to sea, and before you ask how your meant to get it out, the wall is mechanised and opens up to the ocean. Over the past couple of days I have loaded it up with everything that I am leaving to you' looking round he could see that the room was quite bare now.

'And finally I want you to fulfil an old woman's request, I wish to be cremated at my ashes let off while at the highest point of reverse mountain okay? I know it may be hard for you to do that, but it is what I want' Taking her hand he tearfully agreed to her request.

Looking over to the clock on the wall she saw it was 1:42pm, just 3 minutes till she died, a fact she informed Harry of as he helped her to her room, and get settled in her bed. After a tearful goodbye she died peacefully with Harry by her side.

---------

After Harry had given himself several hours to recompose himself he set out to fulfil Eden's request, and free the town from oppression.

Quickly cutting across the fields, his presence going un-noticed he reached the village in just under 30 minutes and took up his position on top of the town hall so that he could observe the villagers before Baltham came down with his guard to collect the taxes, and to kill any one who couldn't pay.

It was two hours later that Baltham finally made his appearance, looking to be in his 40's he was a tall man of about 6ft 6 with long dark brown hair, wearing a red cape with white fur trim and decorative garb underneath it, the gold crown atop his head finished his look and told Harry everything he needed to know about his personality, he thought himself a king.

The six guards that came with him where all dressed identically in suits of armour, three standing either side of Baltham each carrying large Halberd's.

As the impoverished people all gathered round, Harry saw that they each were carrying what Harry assumed to be bags of money, some looking noticeably smaller than others _'either they are using a higher denomination of money, or they haven't raised enough and are likely to be executed' _Harry concluded to himself.

'My loyal subjects!' Baltham called out in a very smug voice 'I am here today with great news and I wish to celebrate it with you, after your contributions and what money was left to me by the previous ruler, I have been able to make a purchase I have been waiting to make for a very long time'

One of his guard walked forward with a box and opened it in front of Baltham, after reaching in he took out something that he instantly recognized, and made his blood boil as he thought about how much he had taken from them to afford such a thing, in his hand was what Harry had instantly recognized as a devil fruit, looking only like a bright white orange he couldn't tell what power it was likely to have, not even being able to work out what type it was, but the one thing he had worked out was that he couldn't let Baltham eat that fruit.

---------

Harry saw that the people of the town also realised what it would mean to them if he become a fruit user, deciding to make his move before anyone tried to foolishly move in he raised his hand and incanted _**'motte kuru' **_making a practically invisible ghost hand to appear, grabbing the fruit that had just been bought up to the eagerly awaiting mouth to fly out of his hand and back into Harry's ten metres away on the roof.

'I will be taking this if you don't mind… and even if you do mind I don't care, but I cannot sit idly by and let you gain this power' Harry called down.

'Who are you brat?! Return that to me at once or I shall have you executed!' Baltham yelled in response.

Placing the fruit carefully on the roof he leapt down to face Baltham face to face.

'Me? I am just a passing Pirate, that's all you need to know…. Now, I'm going to give you a choice, come peacefully or die painfully, its as simple as that' Harry stated as he readied himself for the inevitable answer he was sure to get.

'You?! Kill me?! Don't make me laugh brat, but fine if that's the way you want it I will kill you first and then gain that power!.... Guards! Kill Him!'

The six guards all sprang into action as they levelled their halberds and quickly approached and positioned themselves around him.

'You can't say I didn't give you the choice…. So on your head be it' Harry simply stated before dodging to the right to avoid being impaled by the spear tip of the guards halberds.

Ducking under another swing Harry charged forward and threw a punch at the chest of the guard, at the last second he charged his fist with a light blue energy and incanted _**'Tama-Tsume'**_ bypassing his armour completely the ghostly claw ripped into him dropping him dead instantly, turning back to the remaining guards he couldn't help but taunt them a bit.

'Oh by the way, I'm a devil fruit user, just thought I would mention it'

Bursting forward again he ducked and dodged several more wild swings before taking down two at a time as he charged a second knife to his right hand. He quickly turned his head back as he saw a guard leaping through the air with a strike that would surely cut a person in two and as quickly as he could called upon his power and called out _**'Tamadan' **_firing off a small blue bullet into him from the tip of his index finger sending him flying backwards at speed, unfortunately as he was flying back his halberd clipped a village across the arm leaving a large cut. This caused Harry to be momentarily distracted as he turned to see how bad the cut was. This gave the remaining two guards a chance to charge him again.

Quickly dodging a strike from the left he had to jump back to avoid a second that would have taken his head off if he had been a second slower but instead just gave him a light cut to the neck.

Dashing forward one last time he swung his fist across, cutting into the guard and felling him in one stroke, he continued his momentum and swung back to face the one remaining guard who was no behind him, raising his hand a quick call of _**'Tamadan' **_another blue bullet was fired andsent him flying into the building behind him and left him lying in a heap on the floor.

'Impressive! I cant wait till I can do the same' a voice to Harry's right called.

Turning Harry saw Baltham and something that made him angrier than he had been in a long time, Baltham had his arm around two teenage girls necks as he used them as human shields.

As Harry was about to make a move forward Baltham called out again.

'Ah Ah! No you don't, take one step closer and I will snap one of these girls necks' stopping Harry in his tracks 'you see I realised something a minute ago, even though you're a pirate you cared that someone got hurt, and that makes you weak boy! Ha-ha Ha-Ha, and now your going to do what I want got it'

Harry had not been idle during Baltham's speech though as his plan came to fruition.

'You realised something did you? Its quite a shame that you didn't realise something else as well' Harry calmly stated.

'And what's that boy?'

'My gun' Harry simply stated as he focused his eyes on the area to the right sight of Baltham's head causing him to look as well, the last thing Baltham would see was a pistol floating in front of his face (being held by a nearly invisible ghostly hand) before a single shot was heard and he knew no more.

As Baltham's body hit the floor the two girls were released and quickly ran to into the loving embrace of their families. Harry summoned the devil fruit towards him along with his gun. Upon holstering it he turned and started to walk back to Eden's house.

'Wait! Who are you stranger?' one of the villagers called causing Harry to stop mid stride.

'Me? Hmmm… you can call me Captain Black Magic' Harry replied without turning as he carried on up the road.

---------

Upon reaching the house unhindered a short while later he took the ashes of Eden in one hand, and carrying the devil fruit in the other went to the cavern to get his first look at his ship.

He couldn't help but let his jaw drop as he took it in though; the ship was a dark red colour , around was 40 metres long, with two large plain sails.

'_I'm going to need some help with a ship like this aren't I?_ Harry thought to himself with a sigh, as he boarded his new vessel he noticed that it was named _**'the bringer of Eden'**_

---------

Whew, first chapter done 7,722 words, and they all came much easier this time around, I think mainly because I didn't have to follow the manga.

I would like to take a moment to mention something before it is commented on, yes Harry is speaking Japanese, and no he doesn't realise he is doing it, shoving him into a world where he didn't understand a single word would just be redundant so the council, unknown to him, gave him the knowledge of the language.

In response to a message I received the answers are as follows; Harry sets out on his voyage around the same time as the straw hats do, they will be following a different route on the grand line and I intend for them to meet on the archipelago with the other Supernova's. This will not be a Harry/Tonks like my other story.

Thank you for your queries.

If you want to make any suggestions please feel free.

If any of my translations are wrong please inform me.

**Information**

_**Tama Tama No Mi – Soul Soul Fruit**_

_**Motte kuru – Bring (a spectral hand that can lift small objects)**_

_**Tama-Tsume – Soul claw**_

_**Tamadan- soul bullet**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter two – the nightmare child_

Harry had been sailing south at a leisurely pace, wanting to get to the next town in the early morning and also giving him a chance to familiarise himself with the ship which he was learning about from a book and trying to do the work of several people.

Around 8am two days later he finally reached the next town, which according to his map was called Altamira, a large port town that was a stopping off point for all of the pirate crews coming in from the islands to the north.

After docking his ship (and hitting it with the most powerful notice me not charm he could still cast) he headed out into the town in the hopes of finding a new crewmate and to find out any interesting rumours or information he should know.

Wandering around the market lane up to the centre of town he couldn't help but be reminded of Diagon Alley, it possessed the same kind of atmosphere, though thank fully not the same smells. Thinking of this made Harry remember the life he had left behind, since arriving in this world everything had gone at such a break neck speed he hadn't had a time to think about it much. He had left everyone behind, all the people he considered to be family, just thinking about it bought a painful constriction in his chest, would he just forget about them as time went on?

He was cut out of his musings as someone slammed into his shoulder, he quickly assessed the situation that he was in, he had wandered into a shady alley and the only people around seem to be with the one he had walked into, who by the look of him was also a pirate and quite angry.

'Watch where your going brat!' he growled out.

'I meant no harm by it, I merely got lost in my thoughts and my legs got ahead of me' seeing the group of five pirates bring out their pistols, knifes and swords he backed up a few steps holding his arms in a placating motion 'now now there is no reason to be hasty and do something you might regret later now is there?'

The pirates shared a quick glance and with small nod of their heads all came to the same conclusion, that was voiced by the one he had bumped into.

'Gut him'

Backing up even more he hit the wall and let them surround him, as they were closing in he drew up his power and waited.

If any body had been looking at the alley way at the time they would have seen a burst of blue light erupt within it and several seconds later see a man in a large dark green coat walk out of the alley chucking up and catching a small bag of gold, if any one had been further attention they would have heard him mutter to himself.

'I told you that you would regret it later'

---------

Reaching the bar that had been recommended to him he ordered a simple fish meal (paid for with the pirates that attacked him gold) settled himself in the corner with a newspaper and took in the atmosphere trying to listen out for anything interesting.

After finishing his meal and reading the bounty announcements he came to the conclusion on several things; all of the bounties obviously were already with crews so he couldn't just track them down and ask them to join with him.

Secondly, was that since there was not any where you could post a wanted ad or something of the like, then he would have to ask people as he found them.

Thirdly was an extension of the second conclusion, persuading some one who was both talented and strong into joining his crew of one person with zero pirating experience would most likely end up with being laughed at.

Fourthly and finally he had realised that to be taken seriously at all by other pirates you had to have a bounty, the higher the better, so to get a grew he would need to be respected by them, unfortunately to get a high enough bounty he would undoubtedly need several crew mates first, otherwise he would most likely just end up dead.

Trying to think of a solution to his problem his attention was drawn to a conversation over by the bar.

'Can you believe that little bitch?' a loud and by the sounds of it drunk pirate yelled.

'Yeah I know captain, who the hell would want a 9 year old on their ship Ha-Ha Ha-Ha and saying that she was really 17, what a lame excuse, like anyone would believe that' a second pirate responded causing some of the pirates around them to also burst into laughter.

'_hmmm, a 9 year old looking 17 year old desperate to get on a ship?... its worth checking out I guess' _Harry thought as he left the bar _'if people can breathe fire and turn their arms into swords like the people in the bar were talking about, then is it so outside the realm of possibility that this persons devil fruit froze their aging process as a side effect?_

Heading towards the dock he hoped his luck was really turning and this would turn out in his favour, as he began to look around for a little girl pestering pirates.

After a few minutes he spotted her sullenly walking away from a group of pirates who were laughing and pointing at her, one of them he recognized from the paper he had read, _'Pitt the claw, $5,000,000 beli reward'._

Getting an idea he anticipated the girls path and went to stand inside the neck of an alley and waited for her to pass. As she did he took in her appearance as he called out to her, she was just under 4 and a half foot tall by Harry's reckoning, had pale blue eyes and pale blonde hair done up in large twin pigtails that stuck out either side of her head, and was carrying a very large axe made of bone on her back.

As she turned to look at him he beckoned her towards him, which after several seconds of scrutinizing him complied to.

'I hear that you've been trying to join a pirate crew little 17 year old girl'

'Yes I have, and I am **not **a little girl!' she was getting sick and tired of everyone mocking her and not taking her seriously because of her appearance and not believing her story of her age.

As she turned around and began to storm out of the alley she heard him call out something that stopped her dead.

'Well then why don't you join my crew?'

Turning back to him she took a couple of steps closer, staying cautious but optimistic.

'I'm listening'

'My name is Hadrian, I am the captain of a pirate ship and have several openings that need to be filled as soon as possible'

'And how many others do you have in your crew and do you have a bounty?'

'I have no bounty as I have only just left on my journey, this of course also means I have no other crew, it is just me'

This wore on her patience even more than the ones that turned her down, at least they didn't get her hopes up, upon storming out of the alley once more she was stopped yet again.

'Then how about a bet?'

'A bet?' she asked turning round slightly.

'Hmmm sort of like a bet, but I guess audition would be a better word for it'

'An audition?' she asked incredulously 'why would I want to interview for a position I have already turned down?'

'The audition is not for you, it is for me' getting a look of confusion in return.

'Here's the deal. We both go and fight those pirates who turned you down earlier, if you think I'm good enough then you join my crew, if you don't, then you get half the treasure on my ship, which would easily be enough to buy your passage to another island where you might have better luck.' He finished with a small smile on his face.

After giving it a few seconds thought she had a few questions for him 'how much is half the treasure on your ship? And why are you so determined to get me to join your crew?'

'Hmmm the reason? Because asking people to join a crew that only has a captain gets you either ignored or laughed at, much like your own reaction. Not to mention if that large axe on your back is any indication you are probably quite strong despite your appearance. And half the treasure on my ship? Hmm, about $10,000,00 I think' finishing he patiently waited for her to come up with a decision.

After a minute or so of weighing the pro's and con's she came to a decision.

'Very well, I will audition you, Captain' she finished in a sarcastic tone. And started to head back to the docks, with Harry quickly catching up.

'What's your name by the way axe girl?' he asked

'I will tell you if you pass' she answered dismissively.

---------

'Hello Mr pirates, I would like a moment of your attention' Harry called out upon reaching the ship, gathering their attention.

'Who is it?... oh its you again. I thought I told you to go away, not come back with your big brother. Now scram' the captain 'Pitt' responded while his crew stood behind him looking menacing.

'Ah I'm not her brother, in fact I've only just only just met her, but the thing is we need to borrow you for a minute, nothing personal' Harry informed him.

'Borrow us? What do you mean borrow?'

'I mean, I need to borrow your bodies to use my fists on' he told them while cracking his knuckles, raising the ire of the crew.

'You think that you two can take us all on?! Don't make us laugh kid' The entire crew laughing along with him.

'Ah I see your scared' Harry calmly said pissing the pirates off 'you don't think you can take on the two of us and win, I understand that, well I'm sorry to have bothered you then.' Just as he was turning a bullet whizzed pass the side of his head causing him to stop. Looking around he saw that everyone had drawn their weapons and that they had drawn a small crowd that were watching with un-disguised interest.

'Ah so you do want to fight, you should really make up your mind' Harry said as he bought up his power through his body 'you ready axe girl?' receiving a nod in reply as she drew her massive bone axe easily holding it aloft despite its obviously heavy weight.

'Lets begin shall we'

Deciding that instead of trying to be flashy and risk loosing he would just hit them with everything while they still under estimated him. Holding his hand out as light blue energy swirled around it he called out _**'Genki Taiho'**_ causing a large blue sphere of energy to crash into them and send several of them flying back into their ship with a painful thud.

Capitalizing on their shock he sent a burst of energy to his feet and propelled himself forward charging his hands with energy and calling out _**'Tama-Tsume' **_and was able to rip into several pirates before they got over their shock and began to attack back.

Looking over at the axe girl he was forced to duck as she sent several flying his way with a mighty swing of her axe, he spent several seconds watching her gracefully duck out of the way of several sword attacks and immediately charge back in quickly dispatching them with several more swings.

Bought out of his reverie by a yell he looked behind him to see someone jumping off the ship with a spear pointed downwards directly above his head, deciding that would be rather painful Harry quickly dodged to the side and seeing where the spear pirate was going to land got a _**'Tamadan' **_charged, immediately firing as soon as he landed, taking him out of the picture instantly.

Quickly taking stock of the situation he counted 9 pirates that he had taken out, while the axe girl had taken out eleven, not wanted to lose, he fired several quick _**'Tamadan's' **_and took out 3 more pirates as axe girl took out another with a spike of bone she had fired from her hand with a call of _**'Hone Taiho'**_, revealing her to be a devil fruit user. And evening the score to 12 each.

'DEFEAT ME WIILL YOU!_**' **_the now slightly insane captain called out from their left side them making them turn round, only to see a cannon pointed at them from the end of the dock. 'WELL DEFEAT THIS THEN!' lighting the fuse Harry saw he only had one choice as due to the people behind him he could not dodge lest he let the cannon ball hit them, his only choice was to block;

'_well it's a good enough time as any to try out my shield' _he thought to himself as he raised his hand.

The sound of the cannon ball over powering Harry's yell of _**'Tama-Tate'**_ as a clear blue shield erupted over his hand and covered him and axe girl and leaving the crowd wondering what had happened as the smoke from the explosion had yet to clear.

As the smoke cleared a surprised yet unharmed Harry and axe girl were revealed.

'Huh, it worked, that was my first time testing it against a cannon' Harry cheerfully informed 'axe girl' who gave him an annoyed glare in return.

'Well anyway' Harry started ignoring the ire of the small girl and turning back to the quivering captain he decided to put him out of his misery 'well I guess this makes me the winner, 13 to your 12' as he charged up his _**'Genki Taiho' **_not to be outdone axe girl lifted her hand and fired a _**'Hone Taiho' **_both attacks hitting him in the chest at the same time proceeded to throw him back into the water.

Turning to look at Harry 'axe girl' simply stated 'Draw' and then walked off with Harry rushing up to join her as the awed crowd parted fearfully.

'The boat is this way by the way axe girl' Harry informed her leading her off to the right far end of the port.

'Its not 'axe girl' its Mira' she said causing Harry to smile.

'So I guess this means I pass then?'

'I guess so' she replied with her own small smile 'now what's the name of this ship I am going to be joining?'

Ignoring the comment for a few seconds he sped up his pace, with Mira easily keeping up, and finally bought her to the end dock and signalled the ship behind him pleasantly surprising her with the large ship, since it was just him she figured it was going to be a small vessel.

'Welcome Mira! To your new ship and home, this is _**'the bringer of Eden' **_my humble vessel.' Harry called out with a flourish.

After giving her a quick tour of the island and going back to where she was staying to collect her stuff they decided to head out to the next island which Mira informed him was very close by and actually a group of five islands, (rather originally called 'five isle') joined by a bridge with a marine base in the middle of them all.

_Chapter two – part two – the bloody knife _

Once they had got underway Harry decided to try and get to know his first crew mate better.

'So Mira' he called out gathering her attention from the side of the ship 'why exactly where you so desperate to get on a ship?'

Turning back to look into the ocean once more she was silent for a few seconds before answering

'I really am 17, I ate the _**'Hone Hone No Mi' **_when I was 5, giving me the ability to manipulate my bones, I was practicing with my new powers when I accidentally hit someone, she got angry, but the thing is, she was a devil fruit user too, she placed a curse on me with her abilities 'For every three years that pass only a year you will age' was what she told me'

'And she's in the grand line? And you want her to undo the curse?' Harry questioned getting a nod in return.

'I've been training for a long time and now I think I'm ready to get through the grand line and find her'

'What's her name?'

'Glory' Mira bit out.

Deciding to leave her be, he went and check around the ship and made adjustments as needed.

They reached the group of islands in the late evening, deciding that it was too late to head into town they simply docked their ship on 'Isle 1' and stayed the night there with the intention of starting early tomorrow.

----------

Deciding to get some breakfast in the town they headed out at just past 7am. Walking up through the town this time of morning was very quiet and gave Mira an opportunity to ask something she wanted to know since the fight.

'So what about you?' she asked causing Harry to look down at her with a questioning look on his face 'What you did to those pirates yesterday, your obviously a fruit user'

Understanding what she was asking he looked ahead once more as he gathered his thoughts on what to tell her.

'I ate the _**'Tama Tama No Mi' **_that allows me to use a type of 'spiritual energy' if you will…. An old woman I used to live with called 'Eden' was dying quite quickly, before she died she made a deal with me, she would leave me everything she had including the ship and would give me the devil fruit she possessed if I freed the island we lived on from the tyrannical ruler who was oppressing the town…. And now here I am' he finished with a wide smile as he took in the rich smell of the port town.

'And what are you trying to do? Find one piece?' Asked Mira curiously.

'hmmm one piece? I'm not aiming for it, I simply want to travel the entire world, if that includes finding one piece all the better' nodding at his honest answer she joined Harry in looking round the town and absorbing the atmosphere as the town woke up around them.

Arriving at a small bar they decided it was one of the tidier one's that they had passed and went in.

'How can I help you?' a pleasant voice called out from the bar belonging to a small long haired blonde woman.

After ordering (full English for Harry and a fish and rice dish for Mira) Harry struck up a conversation with the barmaid who he had found out was called 'Sarah' as they ate their meal by the bar.

'So Sarah' he started with his 'heart melting smile' as he had heard several girls call it, and they seemed to be proved right as a small blush appeared on her face 'have you heard any interesting rumours?'

Nodding her head quickly she leant into Harry even though she wasn't trying to hide what she was saying, apparently only wanting to be closer to him.

'There's not a great deal going on now apart from the marines chasing Axel' she told them.

'Axel?' Mira inquired.

'Yes, he was a chef on Isle 5, but when a noble man came into his restaurant he took affront to Axel, you see the thing is, Axel is part Sharkman part human, and some people don't like fishmen of any type, so he attacked him, in self defence Axel killed him and then fled, the marines have put a $5,000,000 beli bounty on his head and are now searching all of five isle to find him.'

'_hmm, a half fishman/half human hybrid? Umbridge would have hated that, but I wouldn't mind meeting a fishman' _Harry thought before another thought struck him _'she said he was a chef right? My crew needs a chef, I have no problem with other races, and if I get him off the island then he might feel grateful' _he let out a small (yet somewhat evil) sounding chuckle causing Mira to give him a suspicious look as she saw the look in his eyes.

'Thank you for the information Sarah' adding an even more heart stopping smile, leaving double what they owed on the counter Harry quickly got up and gestured a slightly reluctant Mira to follow him out of the bar.

Having only been with her new 'captain' for a day or so she already knew one thing for sure about him, and that was that he wasn't adverse to doing something most would consider suicidalily stupid if he could gain something from it.

'What stupid thing are you thinking now?' she inquired getting a lopsided grin in return as he looked round to face her.

'What else would I be thinking? We just found out that a _**chef **_who also happens to be part fishman, will be looking to get off this island, and will have no love for the marines…. We're going to find him and ask him to join us of course' his flippant answer causing her to rub her temples in exasperation.

'And how do you propose that we find him considering there are five islands and only two of us?'

'now that part is easy' Harry answered as he lead them into an alley.

Closing his eyes and focusing he bought up his power and with a whisper of _**'Seishin Mitsukeru Me' **_hundreds of pale blue fist sized eyes appeared on the surfaces in the alley slightly creeping Mira out as they all looked at her.

'With this technique I can split my sense of eyesight through all of these eyes and see whatever they see' he informed her as the eyes slid down the sides of the building onto the ground and seemed to flood out of the end of the alley in all directions.

'And now we play the waiting game' Harry said while getting himself comfortable on top of a barrel while keeping his eyes closed as to maintain his focus. Mira joining him several seconds later while giving him a speculative look.

'Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to ask your questions?' Harry asked in an amused tone as one of the eyes he left in the alley showed him the look on her face.

'Your powers are odd, you said it let you manipulate 'spirit energy' but didn't elaborate'

'It is merely that, but spirit encompasses a wide range of things, as a simple energy source like electricity, or as an aura that every living thing exudes and even the ability to 'create ghosts'. Which is not like resurrecting the dead or anything that morbid but merely extending a sense of consciousness into the 'spirit energy' I can produce' he explained with a pleasant smile.

Nodding her head in acceptance of his answer she let her self relax as she pulled out a small book and started to read.

It was over an hour later that one of Harry's eyes located their target, though it was not what he had been hoping for, instead of finding him hiding in some remote location he was being escorted onto a ship by dozens of rifle wielding marines, who looked slightly beat up showing that the fishman had put up quite a fight.

Though fishman wasn't really appropriate, Sharkman was, he stood around 6ft tall, had slightly grey/blue skin and had long black hair that was done up in a ponytail, a sharp jaw line which led to a human sized mouth that housed small spiky teeth, he had no nose to speak of but more of a small mound like the tip of a sharks that possessed two slits, above that where two sharp pale red eyes that where glaring at the marines surrounding him. The other thing that accented his heritage were two protrusions on each of his forearms that looked like small fins. His clothes were rather simple; a short sleeved black t-shirt, white trousers, a white apron and some basic sandals completed the look.

Cancelling the technique he stretched slightly before gaining Mira's attention as he jumped off the barrel.

'Well I've found him, but there may be a small problem' he said as he held his fore finger and thumb slightly apart to accent his point.

Looking suspiciously at him caused him to pale a small amount and avoid her judgemental eyes.

'And how what exactly is this _small_ problem' she asked in a accusatory tone.

'Well he might be being taken to the marine base as we speak, but I don't think its really a big deal' he finished with a bright smile that seemed to annoy her even more.

'You think THAT'S a small problem?' she yelled at him causing him to wince and rub his ears lightly.

'Just think of it this way, breaking him out of the marine base will be a good test to see if we are ready for the grand line'

Although a generally stupid idea, testing themselves was an admittedly quite a good plan.

---------

And that's how they found themselves in a small row boat paddling towards the marine base at 11pm.

The plan was relatively simple;

Upon arriving on the Marine base island Harry placed a barrel of explosives on one side of the building with a long fuse while they went around the other side to where the cells where located.

Within a minute the bomb had gone off and as the guards cried out and sent most of their forces to investigate Harry was free to enact the next part of the plan.

Firing several weak _**'Genki Taiho' **_(weak to provide little sound but reach the same eventual effect) at the wall and after the smoke settled they climbed through.

They found themselves next to an empty barred cage cell, immediately bombarded by a cacophony of voices wondering what was going on. Ignoring the reaching hands of the prisoners they headed to the higher security wing, which where for the more powerful prisoners that ended up in this part of North blue, the cell walls where lined with thick metal to prevent escape.

Checking the tags outside the cell's they found who they were looking for in the last cell in the row. Nodding his head to Mira she stepped up and put her finger to the key hole, she let a small bone flow out into the hole before expanding it and making an impromptu key. After a soft click was heard she retracted her finger and opened the door. Before stepping back behind Harry.

The figure in the cell was chained up by each arm onto the walls either side of him leaving him in a rather painful position and unable to bring any strength forward to break free.

'Hello, Bloody Knife Axel' Harry said with a cheerful smile causing the aforementioned to raise his head and glare only to adopt a look of confusion instead as he saw the pirate in front of him with a small girl standing behind him.

'What do you want?' he growled out weakly.

'Hmmm… what do I want, I want to offer you an opportunity' Harry answered.

'What opportunity?'

'It has been bought to my attention that the incident that lead you to be here was self defence (which they had found to be accurate when they questioned the other workers at the restaurant) so I concluded that a person might not like being held prisoner, so I figured I would come and break you out' he finished simply, surprising Axel.

'And what's in it for you?' he asked suspiciously.

'Well you see me and my companion' Harry answered gesturing to Mira 'are setting out on a voyage, but as we have just started it is only us for now, so I would like to offer you the post of chef on my ship'

'What so I become your slave?' Axel barked out.

'No, no, nothing like that, it is merely an offer, not a demand, if you decline, I will unchain you and then leave, getting out, and getting away will be left up to you, but if you accept, then I will unchain you, lead you to our hidden row boat, take you back to my ship and take you away from this place, the choice is up to you… but I would hurry, I would imagine that the marines will have realised that my explosion was a diversion by now.'

After thinking it through for a minute he had come to a conclusion, if it turned out a way he didn't like he could just leave anyway.

'Fine I accept your terms' causing Harry to smile brightly 'now unchain me quickly'

Mira stepped forward and with two large swings had broken through the chains and set him free.

'Come on this way' Harry said while poking his head out of the cell to check the corridor 'oh by the way my names Hadrian, nice to meet you' he finished with a large smile.

Heading through the base they had to change direction from the hole they had created when they heard a shout of 'lieutenant there is another hole in the wall here! It leads to the cells!' meaning they where unknowingly heading towards the front door. A fact they quickly became aware of as they entered a room with several marines shouting orders into 'Den Den Mushi's' being supervised by a male brown haired Captain.

Unfortunately the door they came through had made a loud squeak causing all heads to snap up to them. All parties involved eyes widening as they took in the situation, one of the marines gathered up enough wits to call for backup and within a minute a group of about 30 marines burst through the door.

'Well crap' was all Harry could say, as the marine force approached them, weapons drawn.

'oh by the way Axel, I got this from evidence lock up, thought you might want it' said Harry as he handed him a black sword with a white edge that looked like a row of sharp teeth.

Nodding in appreciation for being re-united with his sword he drew it up into a well practised stance as Harry and Mira also both got ready.

Harry 

Harry quickly charged up a fully powered _**'Genki Taiho' **_and fired it into the unsuspecting group of marines, instantly taking four out. His action causing Axel to run in from behind him to the left while Mira ran in from the right.

'I'll take the captain you deal with all of them' Harry commanded as he fired several _**'Tamadan's' **_into the fray before running in the direction of the captain, stopping about 10 metres in front of him he readied his _**'Tama-Tsume's' **_as the captain drew his sword.

'You wont get out of this lightly brat!' he yelled as he charged forwards and made several powerful swipes which Harry dodged and retaliated with several claw swipes of his own. The fight went on like this for several minutes both taking minor cuts before the captain stumbled slightly over a sword that had been knocked over from the other fight, this gave Harry his opportunity as he knocked the sword from his hand opening his defence up fully and letting Harry fire a _**'Genki Taiho' **_at point blank range blowing a small hole into his chest and sending him flying back into a wall 20 metres away.

Turning round he saw that the others where done in their fights, as they headed towards the door Harry grabbed a piece of paper off of one of the desks the marines where working at before writing something on it and dropping it next to one of the marines that had survived. __

Mira

When Harry fired his attack she had seen Axel go left giving her the right. Quickly coming up on the marines she let loose several surprisingly quick swings for such a big weapon, easily cutting straight through the standard issue swords the marines were wielding and taking their users out.

Hearing the cocking of a gun she quickly span to the right and called out _**'Hone-Dan' **_firing several of her fingertip bones at high speed, her aim held true and one of the bone's became lodged in the pistol causing it to backfire rather painfully if the charred marine that fell over afterwards was anything to say about it.

Charging into another marine she quickly dispatched him with a close range _**'Hone Taiho' **_and set about taking out the few remaining marines.

Less than a minute later all sounds of battle drew to a close as she saw Harry finish off the captain before they all made a break towards the door.

Axel

As soon as the first attack was fired Axel had charged in from Harry's left, running up to the pirates he bought up a burst of speed and suddenly appeared several feet behind the pirates in which time several slashing sounds where heard, a second later multiple sword wounds opened up on several marines as they dropped to the floor quickly staining the floor as their blood began to pool.

Axel then spent the next minute or so easily slashing through the marines showing his far superior skill with a blade and leaving him to surmise that the night shift was so much weaker than the day shift that had bought him in as even in his weakened state he managed to finish around 15 of them without even taking a single hit.

Seeing the other fights had drawn to a close they all headed off towards the door, but not before he saw Hadrian leave a note next to one of the pirates that had survived.

Quickly getting back to the row boat Axel decided to speed up their escape and after finding which island they had docked at jumped into the water and used his powerful half shark man strength (that was even greater in the water) and pushed the boat along at a rapid pace.

Getting back to the boat a few minutes later they made all preparations and quickly set sail south east towards the next island.

---------

Back at the marine head quarters the morning shift where treated to the sight of dozens of their comrades dead on the floor.

The vice-captain taking over command as the marine code dictated he was alerted to a piece of paper by one of his subordinates, after quickly reading the sheet, he barked out to the marine closest to the Den Den Mushi's.

'You! Send message to central informing them of what happened and send these figures across for bounty requests' he finished as he handed the marine the piece of paper which was shown to read as;

_Dear whom ever reads this _

_I have just most likely killed your captain, my name his Captain Hadrian Black or 'Black Magic', my associates Mira and Axel attended to the rest, I hope that aids your investigation. _

Quickly getting hold of central he relayed the report and bounty requests, within half an hour they had preliminary confirmation of the new bounties. After images where taken from the security cameras around the cells (fortunately for Harry there were no camera's in the area they had fought so their abilities wouldn't be bought up for scrutiny) the wanted posters were made.

----------

And that's chapter two. 6,025 words.

Some quick things I would like to mention

You may think that the situations are kind of convenient, and my answer to that is; of course they are, Harry was only able to get the ship as far as he did on his own as all he had to do was sail directly south, he needs a crew quickly.

I will refer to him as Harry in the writing, they will call him Hadrian.

**Translations **

_**Genki Taiho – Soul Cannon**_

_**Hone Taiho – Bone Cannon**_

_**Tama-Tate – Soul Shield**_

_**Hone Hone No Mi – Bone Bone Fruit**_

_**Tama Tama No Mi – Soul Soul Fruit**_

_**Seishin Mitsukeru Me – Spirit tracking eyes**_

_**Hone-Dan – Bone Bullet**_

---------


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter three – Deception and promises _

After the boat was all set and they were underway, they were all able to finally slow down and have the overdue conversation.

'Thanks, I guess' grunted out Axel as he cleaned his blade off 'but know this, if I change my mind, I will leave, and you will not stop me' he finished in a threatening tone.

'That's fine' Harry said dismissively with a large smile on his face 'like I said, this is an offer not blackmail or anything'

After a few seconds of silence Axel decided to find out what he had gotten himself into.

'So what's the name of this crew? And where are we heading?'

'Hmmm We are heading to reverse mountain and then the grand line… and the name of the crew? Hmmm…. Don't have one, we really should thinking about it' he said while tapping his chin in thought.

'Isn't that the sort of thing you should decide before heading out in the first place?' asked an exasperated Mira.

Harry didn't answer and was silent for a few minutes as he fried to think of a name, he wanted something that would remind him of his world and who he used to be there. Running his hand through his hair it suddenly hit him, as he lowered his hand down and traced where the lightning bolt scar that had marred his forehead for so many years used to be.

'How about the 'thunderhead pirates'?' Harry asked the other members of his fledgling crew.

'Thunderhead pirates?' Mira asked while rolling the name around in her mouth 'that's not bad actually'

'Kinda catchy' agreed Axel.

'Great!' Harry called out as he burst up from the floor he had been sitting on, 'I will be in my cabin making the flag, call me if you need anything' and without waiting for a reply bound off towards his room. Leaving the others staring at the spot that he was just a second ago.

Turning to Mira, Axel had to ask 'is he always like that?' getting a tired nod in reply before she too head off to her room.

'_What kind of weirdo did I join up with?' _was the only thought going through Axel's head as he went to keep watch on their route.

---------

It was the next morning as Harry was jolted from his sleep from a yell of indignation from his female cohort. Rubbing his head in a tired manner as he came to check out what the fuss was about.

'Have you seen this?!' Mira practically shouted out while thrusting the weekly paper into his gut, quickly looking over what had got her all ruffled he broke into a happy grin, the section of the paper he was looking at was the bounty section and it read;

Captain Hadrian Black, aka 'Black Magic' - Bounty $25,000,000

'Nightmare Child' Mira – Bounty $15,000,000

'Bloody Knife' Axel – Bounty $20,000,000

'That only happened two days ago! How did they get our names? And why the hell are you smiling for?!'

'_wow, she is pretty bipolar isn't she?' _Harry thought to himself.

'I'm smiling for several reasons, it's a good picture for one, some bounties I have seen just look terrible, mainly the sketch ones, secondly they got my name right and thirdly I got quite a nice bounty'

He listed off while counting out his points on his fingers.

'Wait! Did you have something to do with this?!' she screeched at him, Axel also joining in with a mild glare.

'Yes' Harry admitted absently 'if were going to the grand line were going to get a bounty anyway, anyone without a high bounty by the time they reach Shabaody Archipelago wouldn't be given the time of day, Bounty equals respect, respect equals people joining the crew even with so few members' plus I wanted them to get my name right, although I didn't give them the name 'nightmare child' they must have thought of that on their own, kinda catchy thought isn't it' Harry finished looking up at just the right time to dodge a flying kick aimed at his head from Mira.

He spent the next few minutes dodging round avoiding her attacks before he suddenly ran to the front of the ship and yelled out 'land ho' seeing the next island coming up on them.

Going back to his ship mates he held out his hand to Mira, 'Truce' Harry asked her, she grasped his hand and when he thought everything was okay between them suddenly bought her knee in between his legs and dropped him like a sack of potatoes. Axel covering his own crotch and wincing with phantom pain only another man could know.

'Now were even' Mira stated with a snobbish tone as she went to steer them into the small port the island known as 'Ircot' possessed.

After Harry had recovered from Mira's brutal punishment he insisted they stop and change out the flag with the 'thunderhead' flag he had spent several hours the previous night working on. He wanted to make an impression, and arriving with their own pirate flag blazing would certainly catch peoples attention, plus arriving on an island on the same day a $25,000,000 bounty was placed on him would defiantly stick in peoples memory.

The flag was rather basic in itself, a slightly off white main body with a traditional skull and cross bones design, only within the skull was different, instead of white the skull was pale blue and had a large white thunderbolt running from the middle of the forehead through the left eye and down to the edge of the skull (link to picture on profile)

----------

Jumping off the side of the ship into the dock Harry had a wide smile on his face as he clapped Mira on the back and stated 'Ah what a bountiful day to have a bounty wouldn't you agree me bounty' receiving another kick in his holy place dropping him for the second time in an hour.

After she had escaped ear shot Harry turned to Axel from his position on the floor and asked

'Is it possible for a 17 year old to have _that _time of the month with the body of a 9 year old?' receiving a rather unhelpful shrug in response. Before he too began walking up to the town. Harry wanting to catch up forced some of his limited magic into his hand and incanted _**'Episkey' **_healing the bruise that was forming he was up within seconds and sprinted a bit forward and easily caught up to Axel and Mira just as they where entering the main street.

Ignoring Mira's light glare (of which he noticed was directed only at him more often than not) Harry lead them to a pub with the intention of finding out if anyone was in a situation that he could take advantage of, _'it has worked twice that way so far, lets go for a three for three' _he thought to himself.

Entering the bar they instantly got some odd looks and some slight looks of contempt, _'probably because of Axel, stupid bigots' _he idly thought. Walking up to the bar they ordered their early lunch while Harry tried to find out any information about the island and apart from that a pirate crew had just left yesterday after causing a ruckus, he couldn't find out anything.

'I don't like your kind here in my bar!' a voice called out from behind the 'thunderheads' turning they saw a middle aged man wielding a sword in a very sloppy stance, quickly glancing round he saw that a stand on the wall was missing a sword and garnered that it wasn't his blade and thus he wasn't trained with a sword otherwise he would have had his own.

'Do you own this place then?' Harry casually asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

'W-what?! No' the man stuttered out as he was thrown by Harry's random question.

'Then calling it your bar is rather misleading, you really should have said "the same bar that I frequent" it would have meant we could avoid this whole conversation, and you would have avoided this embarrassment' Harry calmly replied. 'Now, I would pack up and leave this bar before you do something you **will **regret' Harry finished in a deadly tone.

Sadly, although scared by Harry's threat the man seemed fit to try and save some face and charge forward with a wild scream and even wilder strike.

Before either of his crew mates could make a move Harry burst off of his stool, easily dodged the sword and grabbed the mans face in a powerful grip with his right hand.

'This is where you regret your actions by the way' Harry informed him before calling on his power and with a strong voice announced _**'Akumu'**_causing a small glow of blue energy to wrap around the mans head before seeping in, within seconds (after Harry had released him) he was on the floor scratching at his own face while screaming loudly.

Everyone in the bar tried to push themselves back as far as they could as Harry gaze swept over them all as he raised a glowing blue hand in a threatening manner.

'Now… does anyone else have a problem with the company that I keep?' receiving hasty shakes of everyone's head he let go of his power and with a bright smile and a 'good' he turned back to the bar and carried on his meal, completely ignoring the man writhing and screaming on the floor. Looking over he saw a look of slight respect on Axel's face and an exasperated one on Mira's.

After finishing their meal they got up an exited the bar, just as Harry reached the door he flicked a large gold coin that landed perfectly still upon the bar and called out 'for the wages of the one who has to mop the floor' he said as he looked at the puddle forming under the screaming man and then was gone. Finally allowing the screaming man's friends to tend to him.

'My god, who was that guy, all he did was touch him' one of the man's friends asked outloud.

It was the bartender who answered, as he pulled out a copy of the newspaper that had arrived just a few hours ago, 'that Moro, was 'Captain Hadrian Black' holding up the poster and showing it to the bar he continued 'bounty of $25,000,000 beli, he killed a marine captain after he broke into the marine branch office on five isle' his announcement causing everyone in the bar to pale, $25,000,000 in North Blue was a quite respectable bounty, but even more so because he had no bounty before that and his first act had been to attack a marines base? They all felt quite lucky that they hadn't challenged his statement.

In the corner though a shadowed figure gained a slightly feral grin _'$25,000,000 on one bounty? If I can take him out then I will be set'_

---------

'Okay what the hell was that?' Mira asked after a minute or two of silence as they headed through the town to pick up supplies.

'That 'nut kicker' he replied getting a small smile of victory in return 'was the nightmare technique, it causes the person to see nothing but their worst fear everywhere they look, and even if they close their eyes they can't escape it, the only defence is willpower' he informed them with a sinister smile as he lit his face up with his powers like he was telling a campfire ghost story. Causing Mira to swipe at him which he dodged.

As they were walking down the street Harry received his first premonition. The world around him seem to stop as the world faded to black and white as he was astrally projected from his body, a few seconds later an arrow pierced through his bodies stomach, turning in surprise he saw someone with a bow standing under the shadow of a tree several hundred metres away. He suddenly felt himself being pulled back to his body as colour flooded back to the world.

As soon as he returned fully back to his body he span 180° and called out _**'Tama-Tate' **_surprising his comrades and the one who had fired the arrow as the shield had gone up less than a second after he had released the arrow. Less than a second after that the arrow hit the shield and shattered into dozens of small pieces. These actions caused everyone in the vicinity to flee for cover as they dived into shops and back alleys leaving only the 'thunderhead pirates' in the road.

Before the sniper could decide what to do Harry fired an attack he literally thought of on the spot by combining two existing techniques to create a _**'Mitsukeru Tamadan' **_a projectile tracking technique. And by adding several times more power than he needed to the 'bullet' fired incredibly fast and struck the sniper in the chest but did no damage. Leaving two very confused crew mates. And leaving the sniper to stare down at his chest wondering what had happened. By the time he looked up the people where just coming back out of the shops but the thunderheads were nowhere to be seen.

They had entered the nearest alley when they saw that the sniper was distracted allowing Harry to explain what he had just done.

'That wasn't a normal 'bullet' instead of damaging him I placed a 'tracker' on him, now we can try and get the drop on him'

'You combined the _**'Tamadan' **_and the '_**Seishin Mitsukeru Me' **_into one technique then?' Mira asked.

'Yepper's' Harry beamed back before adopting a more serious face 'but now I want to find that sniper and ask him what I did to cause him to attack me'

'Well you did attack all those pirates back on 'Altamira' Mira suggested.

'And you did attack the marine base on five isle' Axel supplied.

'And you do have a $25,000,000 beli bounty on your head' Mira chipped in again.

'And you did attack that guy in the bar and cause him to scratch half his face off' Axel added round off all the stupid situations Harry had managed to get himself into in just under a fortnight.

'Okay I wont deny that I may have annoyed some people, but I would like to point out that its unlikely that it was the pirates from 'Altamira' considering both the size of the hole I left in their ship and the state we left the crew in so there' Harry stated and in a fit of maturity poked his tongue out at Mira.

Closing his eyes and focusing he missed the small smile on Mira's face _'maybe joining this crew will be better than I thought' _she mused to herself.

After a few seconds Harry's eyes snapped forward as he stared off into a seemingly random direction.

'Okay, the sniper is 184 metres that way' he stated while pointing 'he appears to be trying to find another vantage point'

'we're going after him now then?' Axel asked.

'Yeah, we'll go through the street to our left and keep tight to the building' he stated getting nods in reply.

After several minutes of a slow and steady pace before they got to 80 metres away and had to stop as Harry noticed that the sniper had changed position. While they had stopped Harry overheard an interesting conversation.

'Yeah I'm getting a big payoff real soon' one snide voice stated in a shady shop to Harry's right.

'Yeah what's the deal this time?' another voice asked.

'Ha-Ha, convinced this little snot nosed brat that I had some super rare medicine that will cure his mother, got the brat to agree to pay $20,000,000 for it too, Ha-Ha' he stated with a wheezing laugh.

Frowning, Harry decided to come back to this shop later and teach the guy a lesson, but right now he had to move when he realised that the sniper had shifted slightly again.

It took another couple of minutes before they got to within 30 metres of the snipers vantage point.

'Axel could you get over to the right side of him as quickly as possible?, and you Mira can you go arching round to the left? and I will go head on.' Harry asked getting another round of nods from his new crew. 'Okay on 3 then… 3…2…1'

As soon as Harry had finished the count Axel, with an impressive burst of speed appeared 20 metres to the right before Harry even blinked as Mira dashed arcing round to the left, Harry burst forward after adding energy to his legs.

Within 5 seconds they had the tree where the sniper was hidden up surrounded on all three sides.

Harry charged up a _**'Genki Taiho' **_and pointed it up the tree as Mira readied her _**'Hone Taiho' **_causing a large sharp bone to protrude from her hand half way, Axel on the other side drew his sword and held it in an upright position ready to slash down if the assailant tried to leap out side ways.

'You really don't want us to use these techniques on you… why don't you come down and explain why we shouldn't kill you' Harry stated with a dead serious tone. 'You have to the count of 3'

'3'

'2'

And just as Harry was opening his moth for the final count, a young sounding male voice called back down to him.

'Okay, Okay, I'm coming down just, just don't attack me okay?' the voice asked

'You have my word that I will hear you out before I attack you' Harry replied.

The sniper, realising that was the best he was going to get acquiesced to his request.

Dropping down from the tree Harry was surprised to see it was a boy of only around 14, he was around 5ft tall, had short pale blue hair, a dark blue t-shirt, black ¾ length shorts, black sweat bands around his wrists and a white and brown beanie with flaps that covered the ears. He was also equipped with two pistols on each side of his waist, a quiver on his back next to a long barrelled sniper rifle, and a targeting device over his right eye.

'So then kid you want to explain why you tried to kill me? And answer honestly, if you don't then I will know' Harry stated as he let some energy leak out from his eyes causing it to look like his eyes were emitting blue fire.

'W-well y-you see, umm' he started with a stutter before seeing a twinge of anger on Harry's face and knew he needed to hurry up and explain, taking a deep breath he told his tale 'My name is Hayato, I needed the bounty from you head, I thought I could get it being a sniper and all, I need the money to save my mother, she's sick, and I need to buy some very expensive medicine'

His story caused Harry to disperse his powers as the story struck a cord in his mind. _'That conversation from that shop a minute ago, the $20,000,000 beli medicine for the sick mother' _

'This medicine, it costs $20,000,000 beli correct?' getting a shocked look in reply before the sniper hesitantly nodded.

'Can you read my mind?' he asked.

'If I could read your mind would I ask you questions?' Harry rhetorically asked getting a slightly sheepish look in return. 'But I think there is something you need to hear' Harry stated as he signalled Mira and Axel to stand down.

Closing his eyes in concentration Harry incanted _**'Kioku Zenkei' **_as he breathed out a fine blue mist which slowly formed into a circle before a hazy image appeared, within a few seconds the image cleared into a perfect recollection of what he had heard just minutes before.

As the mist cleared Hayato looked like fury personified, that someone had tried to take advantage of his state and played on his love for his mother.

Hayato stormed off towards the so called 'medicine man' as the 'thunderheads' shared a quick look and after receiving a shrug from Mira they all set off after him catching him up as he was entering the shop.

'Oh well if it isn't little Hayato, do you have the money for the medicine then' the merchant asked (he couldn't see the look on Hayato's face as he was turned away and only saw a hazy reflection in the glass) but he turned around when he heard the draw string of a bow being pulled back and adopted a look of shock as he comprehended the scene before him.

'Hayato, what are you doing? I know your desperate for the medicine but think what your mother would want' he pleaded with the teen.

'DON'T YOU DARE MENTION MY MOTHER!' Hayato yelled as he released his hold on the draw string causing the arrow to fly, before the merchant even realised what had happened he was impaled through his right shoulder into the wall behind him. When he realised this he cried out in pain, and then even more when he tried to move and realised that the arrow had notches on it to make it very painful and difficult to remove.

'I would shut up if I were you 'Medicine Man' Harry called out making his presence behind Hayato known. 'I overheard your little conversation a minute ago, and now Hayato knows that it was all just a scam, if you answer me honestly now I will make sure the kid only damages you instead of killing you okay?' getting a hasty nod in reply and an angry look from Hayato, but before he could say anything Harry pressed on 'Do you posses any medicine here, or have the ability to procure the medicine needed to save his mothers life, and remember to answer honestly, I've heard physical castration is quite excruciating' Harry stated as he pushed down on the top of Hayato's bow adjusting the angle and causing the arrow to be aimed at the unguarded crotch of the merchant.

Rapidly turning white as a sheet as he vainly tried to cover the offending area as he stuttered out his answer 'T-there is a-a cure, b-but I can't get it, I-its in the g-grand line, p-past the Shabaody Archipelago, I-in the new w-world'

Nodding in acceptance of his honest answer, Harry looked over to the shelf and after a couple of seconds picked up a very small vial containing a purple liquid. Uncorking the vial he reached forward and tipped the contents of the bottle over the tip of Hayato's arrow.

'Since this is your store I take it you know that, that poison has no antidote and is said to be a very painful and slow death' Harry calmly stated as he stepped forward, ignoring the merchants pathetic plea's for his life Harry bound his mouth with a cord of rope and stepped back behind Hayato.

As soon as Harry had cleared Hayato's sight he let go of the draw string and a second arrow was sent piercing through the merchant, this one through his thigh.

'I hate humans like you! Taking advantage of others, a trait most of you do so well' Axel sneered out. Mira also matching the venom in her glare.

'Come on kid' Harry said as he clasped Hayato on the shoulder 'lets go check on your mother'

After pulling the blinds in the shop and locking the door (with Mira's 'Skeleton Key') they headed towards Hayato's home in silence. Reaching the abode about ten minutes later they where asked to wait in the kitchen as Hayato went to his mother's bedroom.

Looking around the small kitchen Harry saw that the walls were lined with maps and the table was covered in bounty posters, Harry's being right on top. Staring up at the sealing Harry got lost in thought and was only bought out of it several minutes later by Mira's comment of;

'I'm getting used to seeing that look on your face, your about to do something aren't you?'

'Yes, I think I am' Harry answered vaguely.

Taking a seat they had to wait another few minutes before Hayato came back out of his mothers room.

He was looking quite depressed as he stood motionless in the door way, Harry quickly went over his plan in his mind before confirming to himself that it was the best thing to do, even if it would drain him immensely.

'Hayato' Harry called out getting the boy's attention 'you like navigation?' getting a nod in reply.

'Yeah, before mum got sick I used to spend all day wishing I could become a pirate and so I studied navigation' he stated in a depressed tone.

'and have you discarded that dream now?' Harry asked while staring intently at Hayato.

'What? Of course I have! I cant just leave my mother to die!' he yelled out.

'What if you could have both?' Harry quickly interjected before Hayato decided to attack him.

'W-what do you mean?' Hayato asked after he had calmed himself.

'I mean that I have the ability to grant this desire for you' Harry calmly stated shocking everyone else

'_just how far do his powers extend_' was the identical thought on everyone's mind.

'I can let you have both if you want it, I have the ability to both stop the disease killing your mother from progressing and keeping the house safe while you are away, you will be able to come to the grand line and find this medicine for yourself, all I ask in return is for you to be my crew's navigator.'

After several seconds of shocked silence Hayato regained his wits. 'What do you mean keep it from progressing? I mean she still has to be fed and everything'

'What I would do to your mother is akin to stasis, suspended completely as she is now, you could go away for a decade and come back and she would be **exactly **as she is right now' again shocking everyone.

'YES! Do it! Please, give me the chance of saving my mother, I will gladly do anything you ask in return!' Hayato yelled out with confidence.

'Very well, but I will need to be alone with your mother for a minute, understood' getting a frantic nod in return Harry headed into the bedroom shutting it behind him leaving a very worried son waiting out in the hall.

Hayato's mother was very pale and sweating profusely, even in sleep she seemed to be in terrible pain. Walking up to her bedside he informed her of what he was going to do even though she probably couldn't hear him. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small matchbox sized wooden box that was connected to a chain which led to his belt.

Placing it on the floor he un-shrunk it using the pre-programmed code phrase. Opening it he saw the last remnants that he had of his home, his potions box, the only thing he had on him when he died. He pulled out a modified version of the Draught of the Living Death, one that would put a person into a permanent (until reversed) stasis, staving off whatever was plaguing them and halting all bodily needs.

Pouring the concoction down her throat and had to rub her neck to get her to swallow it all down. Within seconds her skin had turned a pale grey as she slid into the eternal sleep. Resting her back down in a comfortable position in bed he put the empty vial back into his chest and shrunk it before placing it back in his pocket.

Walking to the bedroom door he took one last look at her lying their peacefully before opening the door and stepping back into the hallway seeing an anxious Hayato there waiting for him.

'Everything went fine kiddo, and the antidote to what I did is in the cabinet next to her okay'

Nodding quickly Hayato shot past Harry into the bedroom to check on his mother.

Harry walked past Mira and Axel who were also standing in the hallway and walked out the front door, took 5 steps out before turning 180° and sitting down cross legged as he drew up the necessary magic for the next part, realising he didn't have enough he started to draw a slow and steady stream of energy from the planet beneath him.

Mira, Axel and Hayato all came out several minutes later and looked strangely at Harry, before they could say anything Harry began to speak.

'I need you to do several things, firstly all of you stand behind me, secondly don't interrupt me, and thirdly whatever you see happening know that your mother **is** safe inside, fourthly I want to be taken back to my cabin on the ship, fifth, I want you to head off to the next island and finally don't mess around with my stuff when I'm out' his statement greatly confusing the others. But they followed through with his first and second requests.

When he felt them behind him he began to chant under his breath, constantly drawing up energy to replace what he was loosing even though he knew he wouldn't be able to draw enough at once in this world to keep his power levels even and it would start to slowly but surely burn away.

One minute into the spell Harry began to glow a soft golden colour.

Three minutes into the spell the colour intensified to a royal gold colour.

Five minutes in threads of gold energy came from Harry's chest and started wrapping around the house.

Seven Minutes in the final thread began to take hold and Harry started to struggle to keep the spell up.

Finally after making it to nine minutes the spell was finally incanted and with a loud call of _**'FIDELIUS!' **_as the last word of the spell was cast all of the strings of golden light flew back into Harry's chest and with a loud bang Harry was sent flying back several metres as the house faded into nothingness.

After several minutes of gaping like fish, they finally remembered Harry's request and took him back to the ship. It was 32 hours before he woke up.

Walking out to the deck he found the rest of his crew sitting round playing cards, smiling slightly to himself he repeated it again in his mind _'my crew, ooh that makes me all tingly, I wonder what everyone would think if they knew I was the Captain of a pirate crew in a world where fruit is super'_

'Hey guys' he tiredly called out instantly grabbing everyone's attention.

'Your up at last then, you've been out for a day and a half now' Mira stated with a hint of concern.

Sitting down and being dealt into the game Harry prepared for what he was going to tell them.

'Yeah, doing that really tires me out, as it was I had to draw power from around me, otherwise I would have probably died trying to force out that much.' Harry calmly stated.

'Died? Drawing external power? I think there is something your not telling us' Axel partly accused.

'Your right, there is something I have kept from you, I needed to get to know you better before I told you though, I guess this forces my hand though doesn't it.' Sighing he got comfortable and began to talk again.

'I need you to listen and not interrupt, save any questions for afterwards okay?' receiving three nods in return.

'Okay, this may be rather far out but… I am not from this world' getting some confused looks in return 'there are thousands of dimensions all stacked up next to each other, I come from one where humans live on a planet known as earth, which is made up of massive continents upon which 6 billion people reside on' getting looks of pure disbelief for this statement he pressed on 'within these numbers there are a small percentage of the population, 250,000 world wide at most, these people refer to themselves as wizards and witches, because of a 'magical core' which is a reservoir of energy held within a wizards body they become capable of incredible feats, what you saw me do earlier was a high level charm type magic called the Fidelius charm, it hides an area that the caster specifies, if I asked you, you wouldn't be able to remember where your own house is, only I can give out that information.'

Taking a deep breath he continued 'In my world I was known as a hero, someone who fought for the side of the light and someone who had fought a 'dark lord' several times to a draw despite my incredibly young age at the time, only I was powerful enough to permanently kill him and that is what I did, but I gave my life in return to do so, upon dieing I was taking to a council chamber where the world is governed by 5 deities, they wanted to thank me and send me on to be with my family in the after life, I refused, I was forced to give my life to win and I felt I was owed something in return, so I demanded a new life, and was sent into this world'

'Landing in Metin, to the north, I was found by Eden, the one who gave me this ship, when she gave me the devil fruit to eat she told me that I would loose most of my magic capacity because the fruit power would take up so much of my potential power, and that is why I was out for so long after performing that spell' taking a calming breath Harry simply stated 'My story is done, ask your questions'

They were all silent for several minutes as they absorbed all of the information Harry had just given them. Harry had been sitting there nervously waiting for their reactions before Mira finally broke the silence

'How long have you been in this world?' – Mira

'Ten weeks' Harry simply responded.

'Ten weeks and you can already use a sword, a gun and are well versed in devil fruit abilities?' – Axel

'I already knew how to use a sword, a gun is just like aiming a spell and calling upon my powers is incredibly similar to magic anyway, so I guess I have an unfair advantage there'

'Yeah, no kidding, so what 'incredible feats' is magic capable of?' – Hayato

After Harry had explained the limits that magic possessed and showed them a few very minor spells he told them several of the adventures that he had been involved in over the years.

All in all they had taken it better than Harry could have hoped for and went to the storeroom to avoid looking to emotional in front of them due to how much it meant to him that they accepted him completely.

Given himself several minutes to check over their supplies he came to his decision, heading to the ships wheel he called down to his crew.

'I've just checked the supplies and I think we have enough, and now that we have a navigator, I think we're ready, lets go to the 'GRAND LINE' Everyone immediately bustled around getting into their positions as they altered the sails to point them in the direction of reverse mountain.

It took them another two days before they came into sight of the looming mountain. And with several well aimed techniques aimed at both the walls of the mountain and the water underneath them they managed to line themselves up into the canal, only taking them a minute to reach the top they were greeted with their first view of the grand line.

---------

And that is three.(6029 words) Please let me know what you think.

I had wanted to do a Cameo of Trafalgar law and Bepo (just as they are leaving an island they see Law disembarking his ship) but with how Harry was taken back to the ship I couldn't.

--------

_**Episkey – Minor healing spell**_

_**Akumu – Nightmare (causes the target to see their worst fear, kind of like a Boggart only they can see, only works on the weak willed)**_

_**Kioku Zenkei – Memory Panorama**_


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers of 'The Man who would be king'

I am sorry if this alert of a new chapter (to those who are signed up for alerts) got your hopes up for the story finally progressing, but unfortunately a short while ago my computer was hit by a b**ch of a virus, and I lost _all_ of my data, which due to me not backing my story up meant that I lost a good 35,000 words of this story, and only being able to rescue what I had already posted online.

So because of this I am putting the story on Hiatus as I re-write it, but it may be a while as I have started several other stories in the interim as I found it too annoying too continue this one, and I would like to get those stories finished before I come back to this one.

I hope you understand and continue to follow my stories progress.

Voads


End file.
